Truthbrall
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: A little game of truth is played. The catch? There is no way they can lie. SeamusDean. Oneshot.


Truthbrall

Author: Clema

Rating: K

Pairing: Seamus/Dean

Warning: Slash- don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters are mine. Oh, but Brittany is. I made her up.

A/N: Writing fan fiction used to be boring to me but then I started writing deamus and I can't stop. I'm addicted. I have about three other ideas at the drawing board. Last night this one popped inside my head and I spent three hours writing it. Now I am very tired.

Ginny Wealsey bounded into the room grasping a small glass ball. This evening was just about to get much more interesting. Mentally she counted the people she was going to get: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Colin, Dennis, Brittany, Parvati, Lavender, Jennifer, Emily, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Fourteen counting herself. That was a bit much. The game was better played with less people so she mentally crossed Dennis and Jennifer off. On a better thought she crossed Emily off too. Her best friend knew too much information on her that could lead to embarrassing situations. Dean would have to bee off too then. Ever since they broke up a month ago everyone had been trying to figure out the reasoning behind it. Dean would be highly embarrassed so Ginny thought it best to leave him out of the game. Ron could also give out information of her but having him sit out would cause her to not have as much fun. Nope, he was definitely in.

She then went around collecting everyone. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting alone by the fireplace and decided that was where she would bring everyone to.

She found Colin and Brittany working on homework together and told them to wait at the fireplace for some fun.

Parvati and Lavender were found trying to weasel some embarrassing information from Neville when Ginny came over. Neville shot her an internally grateful look as she pulled the three of them to the fireplace where a confused trio sat. Seamus had wondered over by himself, luckily without Dean.

"So, what are we all here for?" Colin asked Ginny. Everyone else nodded or gave her a questionable look.

"This." She held out the Truthbrall.

"A Remembrall?" Neville asked confused. Harry raised his eyes.

"No. Fred and George sent it to me." Everyone took a step away from Ginny, "It's a Truthbrall. When someone lies while holding it the smoke turns red. If they are telling the truth nothing happens. Oh, and the person who lies finds himself unable to let go of it. This little things perfect for a game or Truth. Anyone up for it?" She grinned.

"I'm in!" Seamus took a seat across from Ginny.

"I'm not. Really, how immature." Hermione took a seat on the chair behind Ginny.

Lavender, Parvati, and Brittany nodded vigorously and sat on the floor.

Colin shrugged and sat too. Ron looked like he was going to pull a Hermione and back out.

"Don't tell me you're to chicken to play, Ron." Ginny scoffed. It worked. Ron scowled, muttered an 'I wasn't!', and sat down, Harry shortly after him.

Neville looked nervously at Ginny, who gave him a pleading look. Neville, feeling he owed Ginny something for getting him out of the sticky situation with Gryffindor's gossip queens, sat with the rest of them.

"Great. I'll toss it to someone first and ask them a question. Then that person asks someone else and so on." She looked around at all the faces and settled on Ron's. She gave him an evil smile and racked her brain for something he would consider embarrassing. She tossed the ball and asked: "Is it true you begged mum when you we're nine to take Tango dancing lessons?"

Ron's face turned bright red. "Yes." He shot Ginny a death glare and everyone laughed. Hermione even turned her disapproving glare into a small smile from her perch on the armchair.

"Tango, Ron?" Harry questioned with mirth. Ron gave him a look that clearly said if he didn't want to be next he better bugger off. Harry shut up.

"You dance Tango? Show us!" Colin grabbed his camera from his bag but the glass ball landed on his lap. He picked it up and looked at Ron.

Ron tried thinking of something good. He wasn't very good at this game. "So, _did_ you start a Harry potter fan club?"

Now it was Colin's turn to blush. "Yeah." Harry felt very uncomfortable and the others stared at Colin. He threw the ball quickly to Parvati. "Who-who do you fancy?"

Parvati smiled and looked pointedly at Harry. "I like Harry." everyone, with the exception of Lavender, rolled their eyes.

Neville caught the ball looking scared.

"So, what is the club you were talking to Creevey about?" She smiled foully.

"Surely not the club he just said?" Brittany gasped.

"Yes." He avoided Harry's shocked glance as a few people laughed. By now most of the rest of the common room were listening.

"At least you didn't _beg_ to dance the Tango." Seamus said.

Neville quickly tossed it to Ron. "What's the most disgusting thing you ever ate?"

"Um…deep fried worms." Everyone looked grossly at him and/or made disgusting sounds. "What?" He asked defensively, "I was six. They were slimy…Fred and George made it for me!"

Lavender and Parvati shuddered.

"What's your sexual preference?" Ron asked Seamus to get back at him for the begging Tango comment.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, "I told you that in confidence!"

"Yeah and thanks to you everyone knows the answer now." Ron retorted. He and Hermione had the grace to look guilty.

"Seamus just blushed a bit but other then that he looked unfazed. "Guys."

Ginny caught the ball next.

"Who do you like?"

Ginny smiled shyly. "Professor Snape." Everyone stared.

"Re-Really?" Ron croaked.

"Oh so do I!" Some third year girl called to Ginny.

"I'm kidding guys. It doesn't work on me. That's the joy of testing it out for Fred and George. It doesn't affect you." She laughed as the others eyed her disbelievingly.

"She's telling the truth." Hermione said indicating the Truthbrall. They all nodded then grumbled about how that wasn't fair.

Ginny simply passed it to Brittany. "Who do you think is the hottest guy in Hogwarts?"

"Draco Malfoy." She sighed, "He's so hot." Most people look repulsed at her and some people nodded in agreement.

"That's real gross." Harry stated, "Grosser then picturing Ron eating worms."

Everyone laughed as Brittany threw it at Neville.

Dean came trudging down the steps to a room full of laughter. "Wha sha oing?" He yawned.

"Here!" Neville quickly threw the ball over to Dean before he could be asked anything. Dean caught it looking confused.

"Wha-"

"Who do _you _fancy?" Parvati asked keenly, getting into the gossip mode. Ginny gestured wildly, making throat cutting movements which just made Dean more confused.

"Erm, nobody." everyone watched mystified as the smoke turned red. Parvati, Lavender, and Brittany gave identical evil smiled. Ginny dropped her head to her hands.

"Aw! He doesn't want to tell us. Come on then. Throw the Truthbrall back to us." Brittany taunted.

Dean tried tossing it back but it wouldn't leave his hands. It was stuck. He watched terrified as his skin melted into the glass ball so that they were one. "What's going on?" He panicked.

Hermione tisked in displeasure.

"It's OK, Dean. Just tell the truth." Seamus said smiling; even he had not been able to get Dean to tell him who he fancied.

"It's a Truthbrall. You have to tell the truth so it will come off." Lavender stated gleefully. She, along with Parvati, looked like Christmas came early.

"It'll come right off then, mate." Harry said looking worryingly at Dean's white terrified face.

Dean's eyes flicked around the group. Rona and Colin were laughing. Brittany, Parvati, and Lavender looking hungrily at him for the answer. Hermione looked mad and sympathetically at him. Ginny had her head in her hands and Neville looked generally sorry for tossing the ball to the black boy. Seamus gazed at him in curiosity.

Dean dipped his head down as he felt tears fill his eyes. He was trapped. He had to tell.

"Seamus." He murmured so quietly that no one could understand him. Parvati, Lavender, and Brittany actually leaned forward to hear better.

Dean looked up in defeat, tears sliding down his face. "Seamus." He avoided looking the boy in the eyes as he felt the ball detach from his skin. He let it fall to the floor and dashed up the stairs leaving a shocked common room behind.

"Happy?" A very angry and guilty feeling Ginny spat at the three grinning girls.

"Very." Parvati answered smugly. Lavender and Brittany nodded vigorously.

Hermione turned her gaze away from the stairs Dean had flung up. Her eyes turned from sympathy to disgust as she looked at her roommates and Brittany.

Ron, having just gotten over his shock, was making disgusted noises. Harry still looked shocked and Neville unreadable.

The whole group, then remembering whose name Dean had said, looked at Seamus for his reaction.

At the moment Seamus was staring at the stairs with a thoughtful expression. He stood up and the common room fell quiet, all eyes on him. He didn't even notice. He walked up the steps with the sounds of a common room that just got new gossip in the background.

Seamus walked into the sixth year dormitory and spotted Dean sitting on his bed and sobbing.

Dean caught sight of Seamus standing at the door. He tried to stop his sobs, resulting in loud sniffles every few seconds.

Climbing on the bed next to him Seamus gingerly pushed Dean's hair out of his face.

His sobbing stopped immediately and his breath caught in his throat.

"You fancy me?" He was looking at him with love shinning in his eyes.

"Yes." Dean whispered, finding himself lost in Seamus's eyes.

"I fancy you too." His thumb grazed the bottom of Dean's chin lovingly and turned his head fully to him with them. "I fancy you too." Their lips met in a sinfully sweet embrace.


End file.
